


children, behave

by yuegf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Figure Skater Yue, THIS IS A WIP, this is also based on the casey + izzy kiss scene from atypical season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuegf/pseuds/yuegf
Summary: "It's a little late to be practising, don't you think?' a voice echoes across the rink.Yue turns around. Mai awkwardly stands at the edge of the rink with her arms crossed. She's not sure how she could've got in without a pair of keys at this hour."I'm not creepy," Mai says defensively. She’s fidgeting. It's a strange sight, Mai never fidgets. "I just really needed to talk to you."Or: Yue and Mai work things out
Relationships: Mai/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	children, behave

"It's a little late to be practicing, don't you think?' a voice echoes across the rink. 

Yue turns around. Mai awkwardly stands at the edge of the rink with her arms crossed. She's not sure how she could've got in without a pair of keys at this hour. 

"I'm not creepy," Mai says defensively. She’s fidgeting. It's a strange sight, Mai never fidgets. "I just really needed to talk to you."

"How did you find me?" Yue pants as she skates over to the ice rink's fence. 

"Do you even have to ask?" She snorts. 

"You used Arnook's stupid tracker app?" She nods. It's quiet for a moment. 

"I know you're avoiding me," Mai looks away, biting her lip.

"Mai-" 

"No, let me finish," Mai interrupts. "Please." 

She takes a deep breath. "I was vulnerable with you, I told you how I felt- I did  _ everything _ as perfectly as I could. Yue, you have to believe me I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. Even if I did, I don't deserve the silent treatment. You're making me feel  _ crazy _ ."

Yue stares at her, slack-jawed. So many thoughts are racing through her brain. Mai's face is illuminated by the rink's blue light as she speaks. Her nose is scrunched like it always is when she's frustrated. 

"You could've at least been there for me as a  _ friend!  _ I would  _ never  _ have __ said anything if it meant  _ this _ . Our friendship is too important to jeopardize all because of-" Mai interrupts herself. "God, it's just so obvious that you don't feel the same-" 

It's Yue's turn to interrupt. Yue cups Mai's face and presses a soft kiss on her lips. Mai's arms quickly wrapped around her shoulders. Yue's heart thuds inside her chest. Her entire body feels like it's lit on fire. She pulls away, her forehead on Mai's. Mai sighs. 

Mai pokes a finger at Yue's shoulder. "Never do that to me again." Yue laughs and kisses her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE LESBIANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LETS GO LESBAINS LET S GOOOO !!!!! LESBIANS
> 
> the context 4 this was that something romantic happens btween yue and mai then yue freaks out and it leads 2 this scene basically or just like go watch atypical i only watch it for cassie and izzie if im being honest 
> 
> i also wrote this in the middle of a lecture and not going to lie i did ctrl + f to see if i accidentally wrote something abt thomas hobbes somewhere in here


End file.
